


Hell hath No Fury Like a Husband Scorned

by jedjubeed



Series: Aberdeen [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, ezra's mom, gabriel mention, hahahaha gabriel tw, i kid i kid, very lowkey homophobia though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedjubeed/pseuds/jedjubeed
Summary: Ezra's mother isn't ready to be forgiven yet, and Ezra learns how to stand up for himself.(read That's Your First Mistake first!)





	Hell hath No Fury Like a Husband Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> we get to see ezra's mom be homophobic this time

As most things tend to happen out of the blue on Tuesday evenings, one could imagine the setting. It was perfect for an event to happen and completely disrupt anything domestic at all.

Crowley and Ezra were just cooking dinner, drinking red wine, having a bit of fun. Detail isn’t important, but you could imagine how domestic and peaceful it was.

As most domestic interruptions started (how cliche), the phone rang. Crowley excused himself to answer it, picking it up.

“Anthony Crowley,” he said, holding the phone between his face and his shoulder to pass his wine glass to the other hand.

“Is Ezra there?” the woman on the other end asked, apprehensive and nervous. Her voice sounded familiar, but Crowley couldn’t pin it over the phone.

“Yeah, who’s this? Not handing the phone over until I get a response,” Crowley said, draping himself over the couch.

“Oh, no- don’t hand me over just yet, Anthony, please. It’s Cynthia, do you have a moment?”

Crowley peered out to the kitchen where his husband continued to prep for dinner, humming along to some song they had playing on the radio.

“Ten minutes,” Crowley said.

-

Ezra had been renting a building in Soho for a few short months. The space above served as a small living area, only really fit for one person (and boy was it still small), but he loved it nonetheless. 

Most of the time he was sharing it with Crowley. He didn’t exactly live there (technically still lived at his mother’s), but functionally, he lived there. It was just like him to never be away from Ezra for too long.

He’d invited his mother over for tea, and she had just gotten there. They were settling into a nice conversation. Before he said anything, Ezra looked over at Crowley for confirmation. Ezra got a nod, so he turned to his mother, smiling with his cup cradled in his hands.

“Mum, Crowley and I are getting engaged,” Ezra said, apprehensive. He couldn’t contain his excitement, but- well, neither of them expected this to go over well.

She stopped whatever movement she was making, and looked up at her son, and then to her son’s… _partner._ The two never explicitly made her aware of their relationship - they figured she was silently judging, silently aware. She was.

Their mistake was thinking she had any expectations. She thought it was just a phase, just her son _experimenting_ with this odd atheist boy he’d met and befriended. 

“Ezra, darling, you can’t be serious,” she said, very carefully, a tight smile on her lips.

“We’ve been serious about this for a long time. We wanted to… wait, a little while, so it wasn’t too much.”

At the notion of them being serious, Cynthia Fell looked quite horrified. She looked over at Crowley, and cleared her throat.

“Ezra, could we speak privately about this?” she asked, voice tight and smile tighter. Ezra glanced at Crowley, squeezed his hand, and bid him goodnight. Crowley understood. He’d expected this, and he would stay closeby to console Ezra when his mother inevitably left.

As soon as the door latched shut, Cynthia dropped her head into her hands, took a moment to compose herself, and then picked it back up again.

“That boy is a terrible influence on you, baiting you into such sin,” she said, the scorn in her voice unmatched to anything Ezra had ever heard from her before.

“He is not a bad influence. Just because you can’t- no, just because you _won’t_ understand it, doesn’t mean I’m the one who needs to be scorned,” Ezra said, setting his cup down on the table in front of him.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner! Of course he was trying to have you do his bidding for him! All you can do is pray for those kinds of people, Ezra. I know you’re trying to help him, but some people just can’t be helped.” She set her cup down on the table, mirroring the expression of her son. Sometimes the apple didn’t fall far, but sometimes it did.

“Mum, please-”

“Darling, you know I love you. I always have, and I always will. You’re my son. But, Ezra…” she looked sad for a moment. Ezra thought she looked disappointed. She shook her head, and looked away for a moment, “you had so much potential, Ezra. You could have married a nice girl and settled down close to home, like Gabriel. Instead you’re living in this big city and making decisions that you might not be able to fix,” she looked back at Ezra.

Ezra bit his bottom lip, looking down. He felt like he was being scolded for not cleaning his room or not doing his homework. Cynthia leaned forward and took one of her son’s hands, squeezing it.

“Give me a call when you’ve sorted this out. Once you do that, my door is always open for you, Ezra.”

Cynthia took her purse, and she left. It was the last thing Ezra would have heard directly from his mother for 15 years.

Once she left, Ezra called Crowley, and Crowley came back. They talked about what happened, and they went to bed early. It was the second time Crowley had ever seen Ezra cry, and it was the second time his parents had been the cause of it.

It wasn’t even close to the first time Ezra felt like neither of his parents wanted him. 

-

“Anthony, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for the way I treated you,” she said. She sounded weak.

“I’d really like to forgive you. I really would. I would have liked for you to be my mother in law these past 15 years, too.”

“That- Anthony, I’m sorry I did that to you. I know you don’t have a family of your own.”

“I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to. You know, we didn’t even have a wedding because your son desperately wanted you to be there for it. We postponed it a year, and then just got our license because he wanted you to be there if we had a wedding. I think you missed the bus on that one by about 8 years, though.”

“I know you’re angry,” she said calmly, “I know you are. I understand. I’m asking you to forgive me.”

Crowley thought it over for a moment. He tossed the idea around in his head, sighing.

“I’m sure you would have loved my mother,” Crowley said, “but you’ve missed out on a lot.”

“I have,” Cynthia responded, “I’m sorry about your mother.” Cynthia was an aging woman. She knew what Crowley meant when he said ‘would have’. 

“Eh,” Crowley responded.

“..You know, maybe I could come-”

“I am not letting you into my home. You’re my mother in law, but I’m not letting you _come over for tea._ I would be stupid to let you do that. Anything you need to say gets said right now, and that’s how it is going to be. You cut _us_ off, and now we get to make the rules,” Crowley growled. 

Cynthia was quiet for a long moment.

“Could I speak to Ezra?” she finally said. Crowley covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

“Angel, what are you up to?” Crowley called into the next room.

“Oh, just putting things onto plates, dinner will be done in a tick. Who’s been on the phone, love?” Ezra responded in suit, peeking his head out once he was finished ‘putting things on plates’.

“Come out here, they’re on for you at the moment.”

Ezra curiously finished off the wine that was in his glass, setting it down before heading out to the living room. He studied Crowley’s face for a moment, and it looked serious.

“Who’s on the phone, Crowley?” Ezra asked, much more serious this time.

“It’s your mum,” Crowley responded, “She seems to be alright, she just wants to talk to you.”

Crowley uncovered the handset, holding it out to Ezra. Ezra studied it for a moment, hesitantly reaching out to accept it and bring it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Ezra?” a familiar voice asked.

“Yes, what is it you wanted?” Ezra was careful not to be too… annoyed. He was very annoyed, and quite angry, but he tried to be polite.

“Ezra, darling,” she said, “I… I wanted to apologize for what I said to you, and how I treated you.”

“...Okay,” Ezra said.

“Okay?” she copied.

“I forgive you,” Ezra said, “I did a long, long time ago, but you weren’t ready to be forgiven.”

“Thank you, sweetie-”

“Do you still think those things?” His voice was curious, not full of any malice or hate. “Because- I don’t think I can accept your apology if, if you do still think that, you know.”

“Ezra, I missed out on so much of your life, and I’m really sorry for that.”

“But _do you still think those things?_ I don’t think you’re ready to be forgiven, yet.”

“Ezra, really-”

“Give me a call once you get this sorted out, okay? Once you do, my door is always open,” Ezra said, before handing the phone over to Crowley, who was really very stunned at the situation.

Crowley didn’t say anything, and simply hung the phone up. 

“Now, let’s eat before this gets cold. More wine?” Ezra asked from the kitchen, the sound of a popping wine cork following soon after.

“Not yet, no, still working on the stuff I’ve got,” Crowley said, following out to sit down. Ezra could see curiosity on Crowley’s face.

“She probably just wanted to try and get her foot in the door and muck things up. Gabriel’s just told her he doesn’t want to have any children, so she needs somebody else to pester, and I’m sure she figured she hadn’t ruined anything for me in a long while,” Ezra said as he moved things to the table, pouring himself another glass of wine before he sat down.

“Figured you should talk to her before I said anything,” Crowley responded.

“I realized she would probably never be a part of my life after we visited your mother in London that first time,” Ezra admitted as he sat down. Crowley just looked at him fondly.

“I love you, angel,” Crowley eventually said.

“I love you too, Crowley. You’re the only family I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> you thought i was done with character development? no. ezra is so fun to give minor arcs
> 
> follow my twitter, where i post about anything i'm working on! @bitch_ohmygod


End file.
